


[Podfic] Beltaine by Snow_Glows_Blue

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [15]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fae AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sci-Fi AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wood is dark.</p><p>Carnistir is used to the brightness of cities, the constant glow of streetlamps and neon signs and his father’s forge. The wood has none of this - only moonlight, seeping through the trees.</p><p>He should not be here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Beltaine by Snow_Glows_Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beltaine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973188) by [consumptive_sphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx). 



> This was recorded as Day 14 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/agqehtuedtoerpn/Beltaine.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
